


flAt Ass eArth

by ComcialShadow420



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Falt Earth Tasuku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComcialShadow420/pseuds/ComcialShadow420
Summary: Tasuku convinced that the earth is flat drags the rest of his troupe to go to the flat earth convention
Relationships: Winter Troupe Polycule
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Tasuku stood on the tacky green and red Casino patterend carpet with his hands on his hips proud as ever. He breathed in the air (weird) and breathed out a loud exhale. "We're in it now boys"

He looked over to the rest of his troupe members fawning over guy

"Ara ara, your so strong Guy, we should drink sake together" Azuma ojou sama laughed

Homare's arm was interlocked with guy as they were walking in "Flat earth is quite interesting truly that this world could be so big but our hearts could still be so connected how poetic!" 

"Homare you've been hogging guy for so long >:(" Hisoka interjected with a very whiny tone

Tsumugi chuckled "It seems even Hisoka is enamored with Guy"

"No one has told me what we are doing today." Guy said in a normal tone

The rest of the troupe members laughed except for one meat head.

Tasuku clenched his fist like a child about to throw a tantrum. Ever since Guy joined all the winter troupe members have been giving him their attention. Even TSUMUGI, Tasuku's pickme, would not even leave a like on his hand gun selfies.

"Are any of you going to hurry up? We have panels to get to, info to learn to fight the lies the world has been telling us!!!!!" Tasuku snapped in an annoyed tone

"Shut up :/" Hisoka stated bluntly 

"Ara ara no one wants to be here besides you Tasuku" Azuma giggled

"Yes Guy-san and I shall go to the interesting little resturaunt and have a magnificent conversation about slot machines and their incredibly important place in the universe!" Homare exlaimed to the rest of the group

"Im kinda hungry too, and Tasuku's flat eath shirt stinks so like lets do that instead" Tsumugi nodded his head

"I just want to go fishing." Guy said

"The rest of the winter troupe polycule laughed, linked arms with him to go to the McDonalds that Homare wanted to go to.

Tasuku stood there angrily "Im surrounded by-"

"Oh my gosh are you that gay guy with the guns on instabla-" A random passerby exclaimed.

Tasuku began to run.


	2. The Devil's Devil's Advocate

As Tasuku wandered around the Flat Earth expo he grumpily thought back to the rest of his troupe members abandoning him. "What's so great about Guy? I mean sure he's got muscles, he's hadnsome, he's considerate and kind, he's always looking out for us, he knows how to make a MEAN calzone, his smile is soft but genuine, hes-"

Suddenly Tasuku's definitely not gay thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice "Well! How interesting of you to show up here Tasuku-san."

Tasuku turned to see it was none other than Chikage and Misumi sitting at a Flat Earth booth called Practicing with none believers.

"The hell are you two doing here?" Tasuku said in an annoyed tone

Chikage sighed "My family runs a business where we help flat earthers practice their argumentative skills so that we can spread the ideology better." 

Tasuku was elated to find another flat earther believer "No way! That's so-"

"You told me we were here to promote our play Chikage-san, you even said you would help me look for Triangles >:(" Misumi interjected in an annoyed tone

Tasuku clenched his fist because that is the only way I can express to you that he is angry without actually stating it and there I go screwing that up.

"Oh Tasuku looks kinda mad? Here Misumi and I can help you practice your flat earth arguments so Banri doesnt completely embarrass you when you start arguing with him." Chikage shrugged to deescalate the situaaaaaaaaaation.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah that sounds fun!" Misumi cheered

"Fine." Tasuku huffed.

\---

"THE HORIZONS!!! ITS THE HORIZONS!!! THEY DONT CURVE ITS SUPPOSED TO CURVE!!!!" Tasuku was yelling at the top of his lungs "WHAT DO YOU NOT GET??? IF WE WERE ON A CIRCLE IT WOULD CURVE!!!!!!"

Chikage was trying to hold back laughter he had never seen Tasuku so angry before "PFFF okay okay, but like has it ever occured to you that we're just small enough that we dont happen to see that curve? So like everything infront of us would of course be flat?" Chikage smugly said

Tasuku looked at Misumi "MISUMI YOU GOTTA BELEIVE ME!!!"

"Tasuku-san I think the earth is a triangle to :D" Misumi gleefully stated

"NO ITS A FLAT CIRCLE" Tasuku yelled

"No its a triangle" Misumi stated in a more serious tone

Chikage chuckled "Yeah Misumi is right its a triangle."

Tasuku flipped the table over and went into a rage the likes of which the Flat Earth expo had never experienced ever.

The rest of the winter troupe looked on as Tasuku was causing this mess.

"Ara ara should we stop him?" Azuma questioned

"Nah." Hisoka said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really learn how to revise and edit these but oh well


End file.
